A recessed lighting assembly typically includes a housing attached to a structure such as a joist above a ceiling. A reflector is installed within the housing opening into the ceiling. The reflector may include holes in which light elements are operatively attached and replaced and is usually at least semi-permanently installed in the housing to reflect light from the light elements in a direction from the ceiling through an opening in the reflector into a room below.
Generally, a body of the reflector is conically or cylindrically shaped and has a flat top surface opposite the reflector's opening. A generally circular cutout is made in the top surface through which holding springs or clips extend to hold the reflector semi-permanently in the housing. Once the clips have been retracted and released to insert and hold the reflector, the reflector is difficult if not impossible to remove. For instance, if a consumer wishes to replace a reflector to accommodate a new color preference, the clips must be squeezed while the reflector is pulled downward simultaneously. Often, the entire structure typically needs to be removed from the ceiling in order to release the reflector from the clip. Moreover, the clips or the reflector are bent or scratched during such a removal operation. A need exists for a method and device for removing a reflector in a recessed lighting fixture without damaging components of the recessed lighting assembly or having to remove the entire assembly.